Soldiers of The Dawn
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: This is my first multi-chapter Story about a group of mercenaries attempting to overthrow the evil of Dementia and her army in the smoldering wastelands of Ohio to the whitehouse in washington D.C., TiPo, JennaXBalto RoddyXRita, ENJOY AND REVIEW!
1. Assault On JYX6

"Tiger 1 this Red fury I am in position, prepare to enter building" replies a masked woman as she smashes open the window to the building while taking out two guards

Jenna: It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now  
**Another woman lands on the side of the building and with one claw, slices a small circle into the window and takes out another 2 guards along with a bouncer**  
Tigress: I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

**The female known as red fury takes off her balaclava to reveal herself as Jenna as she hides in an elevator when another spy joins her and they wait for a signal from their respective partners but the guy with the white hair gives Jenna the 'flirt' look as she rounds on him**  
Jenna: Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying  
**Jenna and the guy are kissing like crazy before noticing two guards hearing the moans coming from Jenna**

"**Oh shit!" Jenna whispers harshly as she loads her M9, while her new counterpart named Balto loads his M4A1 with M203 Grenade launcher attachment as they shoot their way to the objective **  
Jenna: Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
**Jenna notices more guards as she and Balto repel down the side of the building**  
Tigress: So are you warming up yet?  
**Tigress snaps a bouncer's neck before sneaking into a conference room**  
you got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
you got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up  
**Tigress notices a secretary standing next to her target as she listens in on their conversation, so when she leaves Tigress jumps out and slices the woman's throat with a knife before landing in front of her target**  
Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying  
**The snow leopard looks on in satisfaction at the tiger who walked towards him**

"**I've never seen you before beautiful" the leopard whispers in Tigress' ear**

"**That's because I'm new babe..." Tigress is cut off by the leopards firm grip and her breasts making her gasp before slapping him**  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
**Tigress** **and Tai lung are engaged into a deep lip lock not knowing Tigress had smeared poison onto his lips and was infecting Tai lung slowly **  
I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah  
**The poison kills Tai lung instantly on contact and Tigress puts a bullet in his head, in another part of the building Jenna and Balto plant some C4 in a secret cloning facility where she sees copies of a panda, she takes pity on him and frees him from the chamber, **

"**Red Fury this is Tiger 1"**

"**Yeah go ahead"**

"**Have you hooked up the C4 with Balto?"**

"**Yep, then I'm gonna head to the rendezvous point to wait for you"**

**The panda looks confused at his new friends before he finally comes to trust them**  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot (more)

**Tigress, Jenna, Balto and the panda notice the facility guards behind them as they make a break for it with guns firing, Tigress had to carry the panda on her back when he was injured, as the ship arrived the panda was laid on a bed in the ship as Tigress and Jenna sat in the cockpit**

"**Looks like he'll recover just fine, if we let him rest" Jenna spoke clearly to her partner as she took a seat **

"**He could jeopardize this mission Jenna; we need to make sure he recovers quickly or we will not have an advantage against Si-Cho and Dementia" **

"**Sergeant I will not here a word about how this new recruit will jeopardize this campaign, we need as many men as we can get, am I understood?"**

"**Yes ma'am" Tigress replies as Jenna leaves Tigress to her thoughts**

"**Will he be a threat or will he be an ally?" Tigress ponders as she looks out to the mainland hoping for answers **


	2. Ambush and New Assignment

"**We are fighting this battle for a reason Po" an Irritated Tigress as the truck they were in was hijacked by Dementia's henchdroids in the desert as they were in a line advancing on the four**

Tigress: They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(Jenna: I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(Jenna: I am losing site again)  
**Tigress aims at the nearest droid with a decent headshot which kills two behind it before grabbing C4 and making a run for it but gets knocked down by a Juggernaut**

Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
**Po and Balto knock down the juggernaut before helping Tigress up and landing a heel kick on a bouncer with such force he went straight into the machine gunner**.

Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
**Jenna is trying to escape the wreckage of the truck when Nemesis grabs her and prepares to fire his Chain gun when Tigress slides under the Nemesis and shoots into the back of its head before engaging in a fist fight and losing**

Jenna: There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Tigress: Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Tigress: Loaded I will walk alone)  
**The juggernaut and Nemesis notice Jenna practically giving away the teams cover as Juggernaut aims his sniper at the husky but Balto snaps the big man's neck before he has time to fire**

Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
**"GET DOWN NOW, YOU'RE SURROUNDED" the Colonel shouts towards the group in cover as Jenna launches a grenade into the crowd of soldiers**

"**GRENADE!" one of them shouts as it detonates sending everything flying as the 4 make a break for it**

"**Sergeant Wolfe the objective has escaped**

"**Don't worry son, we will capture them if it's the last thing I do, I want revenge for the death of my two boys"**  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
**As the truck gets on the road again Tigress picks up a photo of her ex as tears sting her eyes but they are rubbed away when a voice calls her**  
Don't want it back  
(Don't fight me now)

"**Sergeant Tigress, we're almost at the base, prepare for disembarkation" the voice over the P.A. said as they entered the base through the north entrance**

"**As you can see we have 5 weeks to decide a plan of attack against Dementia and her army, Commander White fang is everything in order?" Rita says as Jenna stands up**

"**We have discovered that JYX6 has a cloning facility and the more people we kill the more clones they make"**

**Everyone in the room gasps except Rita, Tigress and Jenna**

"**How long do we have before the team can destroy their new facility?" Tigress asks when Rita and the whole army stand up as Private Roddy hands over the file**

"**You have a one week, if you don't destroy that base within the week, we are all doomed." Rita explains with a grim expression plastered on her face taking note of the fact that the entire war could swing in their favour if the facility is destroyed.**


	3. Almost a KIA

**Roddy kept replaying the words over in his head about the assignment he had just given his wife Rita**

"**Roddy you will assist Sergeant Tigress, Commander Jenna White fang and Master Sergeant Balto; any problems contact me straight away I'll be opening negotiations with Dementia's enemy The guild of the earth who have been fighting Dementia's forces since the Spartan army faced the covenant in 2807"**

**Roddy understood his task as he loaded his SPA-12 and G8 machine pistol before heading out with the Dead men squad not noticing a hundred droids and undead driving towards them.**

Roddy: Border line,  
Dead inside.  
I don't mind,  
Falling to pieces.  
Count me in, violent  
Let's begin, feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify,  
Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.  
**"ENEMY CONVOY!" Jenna shouts as a missile narrowly misses the truck sending everyone from the Deadman squad flying into the sand with Jenna breaking her arm, Balto notices a sniper aiming for his girlfriend**

_[Chorus:]_  
Show me what it's like  
to dream in black and white,  
so I can leave this world tonight.  
**"JENNA, MOVE" Jenna hears a gun click before getting a sniper bullet narrowly missing her head but doesn't notice two Juggernauts coming towards her with chain guns until Po snipes one of them in the head **

Balto: Full of fear,  
Ever clear.  
I'll be here,  
fighting forever.  
Curious,  
Venomous,  
You'll find me  
Climbing to heaven.  
Never mind,  
Turn back time.  
You'll be fine - I will get left behind.  
**Roddy gets his leg snapped by a T.A.N.K. during a fist fight but never notices the chopper for his team leaving as he tries to grab the ledge but a Chaser grabs him and impales him on a rock**

"**RODDY!" Tigress yells as she shoots the Chaser dead with a T90 before having to save Roddy from the Scavengers' before they could eat him but he was still breathing shallowly **  
_[Chorus] _  
**Roddy shouts in pain at the gaping wound in his abdomen from where he was impaled as they take him back to base where they attempt to bandage his wounds**  
Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind.

"**I wouldn't try breathing Mr. St. James; you've suffered severe damage to your abdomen and I wouldn't try moving because you have broke several ribs and one of them punctured your lung" the doctor announced as Rita gave the doctor a grim expression **

"**Will he be ok?" Rita asks but the doctor just turns to the monitor before announcing**

"**He'll be dead before the final campaign against Dementia unless we can get adimantium inside him and some sort of healing ability inside him"**  
It only hurts just once.  
They're only broken bones.  
Hide the hate inside.  
**"THEY'RE ONLY BROKEN BONES, GET HIM FIXED QUICKLY, NOW GET MY HUSBAND UP AND RUNNING AGAIN!"**  
Oh.  
**The monitor goes flat making Rita's blood go cold**

"**Roddy!" **  
_[Roddy: Very quiet voice:]_  
So I can leave this world behind  
**Rita tries to resuscitate Roddy as the monitor continues to go flat until she hears Roddy's heart beat**  
_[Chorus] _  
**Rita holds onto Roddy like a cat after being dunked in water**

"**Rita I'm not going anywhere" **

"**I know" Rita whispers before kissing her husband**  
holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
so I can leave this world behind.

**In another part of the base, Tigress has just come from the briefing room and into her dormitory when Po comes running headlong into her as he bangs into her**

**"WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!" Po shouts until he sees it's his superior officer**

**"Tigress...I didn't see you there" Po begins to pick up his paperwork before helping up Tigress **

**"I hope I didn't hurt you" Tigress asks but Po shakes it off before heading to the weapons room leaving Tigress stunned**

**"Wow, I must have knocked him down hard" Tigress whispers to herself before heading to her quarters**


	4. The New Recruit

"**To lose lives in battle is the hardest thing I can think of, but when it comes to battle...Well bullets speak for themselves as they bring death and misfortune to the ones it hits, so now I am reviewing the situation we are currently in and I hope this war will end or so be it I will strike Dementia down with a furious vengeance...Thank you for your time, dismissed" Rita steps down from the podium in the briefing room and heads towards the training field where troops were hard at work honing their craft in combat**

**"Are these men and woman really ready to face this threat?" Rita thinks ****but a loud humming of a motorcycle pulling up outside the base interrupted her thoughts as a boy aged 21 steps off the bike**

"**Commander St. James, I'm Corey Whitefang, I've just been transferred from Fort Baxter" as he shakes his new commanding officers hand Corey looks at his surroundings**

"**Welcome to Deadman Company at Eagle barracks Washington D.C. Mr. Whitefang, I'll try and make your stay as pleasant as I can, may I ask what rank you are?"**

"**I'm a Sergeant Major ma'am, so this is the famous Deadman Company huh, I'll fit in perfectly" Corey replies with a smirk towards his commanding officer before heading to his barracks with looks of interest from the others**

**"I'll definatly fit in" Corey whispers with confidence when he enters his new bunkhouse a couple of soldiers try to cause trouble but Corey deals with them easily catching the attention of one of the female officers but he just shook off the stare as he put his stuff in a foot locker when one of the female officers came to him much to her protests**

**"Wow you must be really tough to take on that guy" the girl says as Corey smacks his head on the metal bar on the bunk earning giggles from the girls but once Corey locks eyes with the girl his heart melts**

**"Hey, whats a girl like you doing near me?" Corey was mentally hitting himself by saying that but the girl just took it in her stride**

**"I just wanted to welcome you to Deadman Company Mr..."**

**"Whitefang, Corey Whitefang" Corey says as he kisses the girls hand "Enchante madmosielle"**

**a coyote in green uniform notices something going on between the girl and Corey and immdeatly goes to tell his friend **

**"YO ACE, The new guys chatting up Lexi" the coyote shouts to his friend who flicks a tooth pick towards the trash-can as he jumps down from the top bunk of his bed and walks towards Corey and Lexi**

**"I see you've met my girl" the voice says threatingly when Corey walks by catching his attention **

**"Well she's a p.Y.t then I must admit, and I'd appreciate it if you drop the tone of voice" Corey whispers threatingly making Tech notice the metal in Corey's knuckles beggining to protude **

**"Ehh Ace" the coyote begins to speak but Ace silences him**

**"TECH STAY OUT OF THIS" Ace shouts as he tries a right hand to Corey's jaw but ends up breaking his own hand before Corey brings out his metal claws and threatingly growls in Ace's face**

**"Wanna try again!"**

**"No I'm good" Ace says half scared as Corey drops him to the floor when Tigress appears**

**"Whats going on?" **

**"Ace thought it would be funny to be piss me off Sarge, so I used my claws in my knuckles to knock him down a peg" **

**"Corey that is no excuse, now get to bed all of you, we have a busy day tommorow, this Deadman A-Squad has to infilitrate Dementia's lair in Colorado"**

**"YES SERGEANT TIGRESS!" the whole squad shout as they all go to bed with the lights going out**

***In the breifing room***

**"Are you sure this new recruit won't be trouble Rita I mean he nearly beat up Lance Coporal Ace"**

**"I am sure, this boy will be the answer we are looking for Tigress" Rita replies with a sigh when she notices Jenna coming towards them**

**"When will I be taking A-Squad Commander?" Jenna says as she hands Rita and Tigress a cup of coffee**

**"Tommorow morning, you also have a new member in Sergeant Major Corey Whitefang" Jenna's eyes widden at them words her superior just spoke**

**"Corey whitefang, THE Corey whitefang"**

**"You know the kid?" Tigress asks stunned at her comrade's sudden understanding**

**"OF COURSE I KNOW HIM...he's my eldest son"**

**Rita and Tigress look at each other with stunned expressions on their faces at what just happened**

**JENNA HAD A SON!**


	5. The Battle of Colorado and Love Shower

**The siren in the base sounded as soldiers for Deadman A-Squad lined up for their mission as the commander gave them a quick briefing in the army garage**

**"Today men and woman, we take the fight to Dementia and her armies, I hope you boys and girls said your prayers because this is gonna be a very, very, VERY LONG WAR"**

**"HOOORAH" The squad shouts as they take their M4A1's with shotgun attachment when they send two jeeps out with one following the other as Corey is listening to his I-pod making Ace angry at his confidence**

**"How come you're so confident, you do realise none of us may never come back at all" Ace says harshly when Corey takes out an earpiece to even hear him**

**"Because I've fought wars like these before Ace and trust me, I've seen stuff no one should have to see, like bodies blown apart, throats slit by the enemy on some of my teammates and the fact all those bullets littered an enemy when I was done with them, I'm the best at what I do, and it ain't nice" Corey says making Ace hold his mouth at some of the disgusting thoughts which Corey made him think as he saw Corey attract his adimantium claws from his knuckles before turning into a creature people had only read in legend, he turned into Were-Rider Angel as everyone stared in awe the jeeps stopped as they spotted the enemy camp from a distance as Corey turned into a snow eagle and landed on a piece of contorted metal near the camp as he saw something he never wanted to lay eyes on**

**"KINVERLY!" the voice woke the prisoner as she looked at the eagle who called her name as she gave a small gasp**

**"Corey, I knew you'd come" she said weakly as she hugged her lover "Dementia's a madwoman, she's obssessed with finding out who the higher power is that could win her the war"**

**"How sentimental" a smooth yet venomous voice said as Dementia moved over to her prey**

**"Dementia, I knew I smelt a rat" Corey whispers as he looks to the slender woman with an hourglass figure and somewhat decent sized breasts covered with a black and red robe which leaves a slit in her right leg on the robe but she knew she had seduced him but she knew he'd never turn on his squadron**

**"Head back there my love and tell them" She looks to the sniper on the hill and grabs him with the dark energy and chokes him "I will win this war"**

**When Corey heads back to the camp with Kin, Jenna tends to her son while Tigress takes Kin to the medic**

**"So, you lost your confindence yet?" Ace abruptly says as Corey looks towards the sky as he puts on his I-Pod again and gets serious as they launch an attack**

he he  
he he  
he he  
he he

Corey: Another mission the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win

**"ACE, HEADS UP" Corey shouts as he takes out a Destroyer with a well placed headshot saving Ace's ass before taking out two more enemies with a Stinger RPG to the demon Quadbikes**

I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

**A chaser tries to rip Corey apart but he just doesn't feel any pain as he reveals his claws from his knuckles as he dismembers the Chaser limb by limb along with a wolverine leap onto a bouncer to a juggernaut with such ferocity that Jenna and Tigress couldn't believe their eyes at how much blood has been shed**

Another reason another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

**"YOU WILL NOT WIN WHITEFANG" a Juggernaut shouts as Corey gets Slam to throw him into the Juggernaut and slices him into pieces**

**"Schools in bub" Corey notices a few Scavengers trying to get to Kin as he aims a crossbow at them and headshots the nearest**

You will be shown  
How I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

**"Here, take this and stay low" Corey throws Kin his pistol as he walks through the entire front line with his Striker and nearly ablidorates the entire enemy army not knowing a Scavenger Zombie had bitten into Kinverly's neck**

**"COREY!" the scavenger tries to tear into her further but is stopped by a well placed bullet from Balto into it's neck**

**"KIN GET OUTTA HERE!" Balto shouts as Kin holds her wound but the scent attracts a pack of Scavenger Crows**

I'm  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible

"**Where's Kin?" Corey shouts to Ace as he points to the Crows in the air as he shoots seven down and runs towards Kin's position in which there are too many crows for Kin to fight off as they tear at her skin**

**"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kin fires a few shots before hearing gunshots around her before seeing her tormentors falling to the floor dead thanks to Corey and Duck had fought through the horde**

**"Need a hand" **

**"bout time you got here" Kin shouts in reply as Corey lifts her up from the ground as Jenna calls a retreat for her troops as Corey and his part of the team stay to fight clearly disobying his superiors orders as Slam carries Kin on his back with ease, Ace and Duck fight off the hordes, while Corey, Lexi, Tech, Rita and Rev try to destroy the remaining forces when a something catches Rita's eye**

**"COMMANDER, IT'S PRIVATE RODDY!" Lexi shouts but Rita is rooted to the spot as the thing she sees is not Roddy but a zombie version in a general's uniform**

**"WE NEED TO RUN, Corporal take Sergant Whitefang, Lexi, Specialist Rev and Major Slam and get the hell outta here, I'll deal with Roddy" **

**"But commander..."**

**"I SAID RUN NOW" Rita shouts as she looks to her zombified husband **

**"Time to die Rita"**

**"You first Roddy" Rita replies as she lands some decent kicks and punches but Roddy was a little quicker than his wife on the roundhouse kick with a straight jawbreaking right hand to her jaw**

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

he he  
he he  
he he

**When the squad is halfway down the trail Corey turns into Were-Rider Wolverine and jumps out of the jeep and starts running towards the battle sight where he notices burnt remains of desicrated bodies of some of his squadron and some of the enemies he had killed along with his team, flames flared from shot down vehicles and ashes flew from the sky but the main focus was the fighting between his commander and her zombified husband**

**"COMMANDER!" The voice of Corey catches Rita off guard as she is knocked to the ground by Roddy as Corey leaps from a broken airplane tail with claws out and slices down on Roddy's arm, cutting it off in the process**

**"I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK WITH THE SQUAD"**

**"Change of plans" Roddy attempts to run at Corey but he puts a shell in Roddy's head which kills Roddy by decapitation as his head is seen rolling about the floor**

**"Lets get you back to base commander" Rita nods at her friend as he carries her back to the base along with Roddy's carcass**

***At the base***

**"You know you could have been court martialed for disobyeing me Whitefang but I'm glad someones watching my back" Rita says while sharing a laugh with Corey going down the corridor**

***In the shower room***

**While Corey is taking a shower, Lexi decides it'd be funny just to sneak into the men's showers and scare Corey so as she steps into the room Corey picks up the sound and turns on Lexi**

**"LEXI, What...what are you doing here?"**

**"I just thought I'd come and see you about a...I don't know a proffesional relationship" This catches Corey off guard but he keeps his composure as he puts on his boxer shorts and jeans while Lexi continues to explain**

**"What I propose is, we can get together during the break next month, you know have some fun" **

**"What kind of fun?" Corey asks with a smirk and an eyebrow raised at the question as Lexi traces her finger across his abs and kisses him lightly on the lips before he turns it passionate as he puts his fingers through her hair as Lexi clasps onto Corey's back not wanting to let go**

_**Corey's P.o.V.**_

**_"I didn't know what to do, Lexi was driving me crazy, all I knew was, I was hers and she was mine"_**

**_End of P.o.V._**

**They only stopped when Balto nearly walked in on them because Lexi hid in the laundrette basket as Balto went for a shower, when they went outside Corey kissed Lexi one more time before going to the barracks holding hands not realising Jenna was watching**

**"It isn't gonna last" Jenna whispers as she walks towards her bunkhouse knowing she'd confront her son in the morning.**


	6. WereRider Lust and Betrayal

"**I am getting tired of these games so i'll ask again, WHERE ARE THE DEADMAN COMPANY HIDING!" the answer was a spit in the face from the prisoner**

**"I'd rather die" the prisoner replied valiantly as Dementia grew impatient so she decides to give up for now leaving the torture to one of her DreadNaughts while she thinks of a plan to get to the Deadman Squad**

**"As long as Corey is among their ranks it's gonna be impossible to destroy this resistance to my perfect world" Dementia sighs as she looks to the frontier of her world, she believed she was the rightful ruler when General Taruk was defeated by Grandmaster Ti-Shi Whitefang at Okinawa in 2032, she tried to take over from the current ruler at the time by starting WWIV with The Wolves of America and the Deadman Company in 2211**

**"I am stronger than my ex will ever be, Corey may have defeated me once, but he won't defeat me again" as Dementia took one more look out to horizon she turned and the doors slammed shut behind her**

***AT EAGLE BARRACKS***

**"LAST ONE TO THE POOL GIVES SLAM A BATH TONIGHT!" Corey shouts as he and Ace run to the outside pool in their swimming shorts and dive into the pool splashing the girls sat at the side**

**"Real mature guys" Lexi shouts from cover of her umbrella **

**"Ahhh come on Lex have some fun babe, I mean it's not everyday we get a break like this, just think, two week and no pyscho bitch trying to kill us" Corey cuts his sentence short when he sees Jenna**

**"Hey beautiful, wanna go skinny dipping later" Corey shouts but Jenna just flashes a smirk as if to say "You're mine tonight" before taking a seat next to Tigress with Corey looking on in awe but his concentration is blocked off when a harrier lands outside the base with a single male officer stepping off the plane, Corey knew those wild green eyes anywhere along with a soft yet gruff voice**

**"Hey guys!" a voice calls making Corey drop his shades at the man in the army swim shorts, a well built figure and white hair with green eyes**

**"Come on in Chris, the parties just started" Corey shouts back as his friend Marshall jumps into the pool as the guys got the girls wetter than themselves, when Corey had an idea**

**"Chris do you have 7 water guns?" Chris looks confused at Ace until he realises what he is talking about because Corey planned on spraying the girls with Water guns while they are sleeping to prove guys were better at firing guns than girls so as the girls fell asleep on their sun loungers the guys sneak up behind them with Slam carrying a bucket of water but before they could do anything, Tigress had come back from the ice-cream bar with some Orange ice lollies**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Tigress shouts waking up the girls from their slumber to find the guys hanging over them with pistols and jumping like crazy to avoid the guns water blast**

**"Good going Tigress, you ruined our element of surprise" Corey says dissapointed as he throws his gun down and walks off with the guys looking at Tigress before following Corey to the games room as they dejectedly chose their activities as Corey sat on the X-Box with Chris, Slam and Po as they played Fifa 11 while Balto and Ace played billiards with Balto winning, while back outside Tigress looks at the other females with a confused look before Jenna speaks**

**"They'll get over it eventually" Jenna says with confidence...**

**Boy was she wrong because for the next seven weeks Corey, Chris, Ace, Slam, Balto, Po, Duck and Rev just ignored the girls all together even when they asked them out on dates so with seeing all this happening Tech and Jenna gather the group together in the meeting hall with the guys occupying one area while the girls occupied the other area **

**"Ok now I am getting sick and tired of what is going down currently, Our Sergeant major has turned half of the guys against their own commanding officer, now I don't care but as the commander in charge, I suggest you get along and forget about this silly spat in the first place and just get along again" **

**There was a few mutterings of disagreement between both sides until Corey and Tigress meet in the middle and shake hands even with the grudge still being bared a little bit, hell it even lasted a few more days going back to the dormitories but something was troubleing Corey deeply as everynight he woke up panting and sweating like crazy**

**"DIESEL!" Corey woke up shouting one night while the others were getting sick of his nightmares but Jenna noticed something really wrong with her son so while everyone went back to sleep Jenna stayed behind while her son was wiping his face**

**"You know, it's rude to stare Commander" Corey points out with a small grin on his lips as Jenna walked over and felt Corey's arms around her waist**

_*Jenna's P.O.V.*_

_I can't really tell him just yet that he is my son so I might aswell play along until tommorow morning, oh god he looks so tempting Its no wonder Lexi wants him_

_*End of P.O.V.*_

**"So miss temptress what brings you here?" Jenna could sense the seductiveness in Corey's voice as he nuzzles her neck, the pleasure Jenna could feel was peaking at the slight touch of Corey on her back, the senses she had know were pure adrenaline as Corey trailed kisses all down her neck, but as soon as she was about to take her shirt off, Balto walked in through the door almost dropping his lemonade at the sight, his girlfriend was doing her own son**

**"MOTHA FUCKA" Balto shouts as the lemonade glass falls to the floor and smashes alerting Corey**

**"MAJOR, I didn't see you there" Balto looks on horrified at the sight while Corey was fumbiling putting his clothes back on before pegging it outside but bumps into Slam while he still had his shirt off**

**"RAS RONG RITH ROU?" (Whats wrong with you)**

**"Slam, please don't tell Lexi, I almost did my own mother" Slam gives it some thought but Corey gets on his knees and practically begs the big guy until he gives in not reaziling there was a very angry and pissed off looking girlfriend behind him so when he bumps into her making his eyes go wide with fear and the colour drained from his face like paint in the rain**

**"Is there something you'd like to tell me Whitefang" Lexi asks questionly with a hint of anger in there which Corey remembers Lexi has super hearing so he tries to cover his tracks**

**"Hey baby, errr...I was just coming out of the showers, and I guess I must have forgotten my shirt" **

**"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight that'll explain the lipstick on your neck" Now Corey was in deep shit because near his collarbone was Jenna's lipstick and he had to come up with something, and something fast but he didn't have time to think because Lexi's eyes were glowing her signature pink in anger so the only option was for Corey was to make like Rev and run, run far away from Lexi, so while he was being backed into a corner he quickly ducked Lexi's brain blast in a milisecond and legged it towards the canteen where he quickly changed into Were-Rider Wolverine as the claws in his knuckles lit on fire as he deflected a brain blast into the nearest table sending it flying**

**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME COREY, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Lexi sends the nearest tables flying into Corey but he slices through them before sending Lexi flying with a straight roundhouse kick into some knives**

**"I DO LOVE YOU, BUT I GAVE INTO TEMPTATION!" Lexi gets her head smashed into the cafeteria door window but recovers quickly enough to slice Corey in the chest with a butchers knife before pulling out a chainsaw**

**"Burn in hell" Lexi uses the chainsaw but it gets caught in Corey's hand before the metal on the blade gets turned into scrap while the motor was going aswell Corey had turned Leatherfaces famous weapon into a tin can scaring the hell outta Lexi**

**"You first Babe" ****before Lexi knew it she was getting sent flying through the cafeteria window,but she knocked over a gas canister as it rolled towards Corey as he blew it up setting the Cafeteria. The flames built higher from Corey's flame lit claws but the flames just spread like crazy even reaching a petrol tank and blowing it up, as the flames went higher Corey's eyes went redder with every flame in the room until something blue caught his eyes, Lexi looked on his pain and awe as Dementia appeared infront of them and a presence that will make the bravest man or woman piss themselves in fear**

**"Join me Were-Rider, forget the girl and join the undead" Dementia begins to slowly say as the poison of greed and anger fills Corey's soul as his eyes stay red**

**"Yes...My master" With those words, the whole world trembeled as the one fighting to end Dementia had been driven to the darkside and Dementia's side, when Lexi saw this she couldn't believe her eyes, the one she loved had sided with the enemy, what may have seemed like an eternity was the fact, Deadman Company had been betrayed...By their most trustworthy soldier before Corey stepped onto the ship Lexi grabbed his ankle and looked at her boyfriend with tear streaked eyes which would break anyones heart but all Corey did was attract his claws and stab Lexi in the gut making her gasp in shock and pain as she fell to the floor whispering**

**"Why, Corey, Why?" **

**"The Voices told me to" Lexi's eyes widdened at those words that would clutch at her heart forever, when the ship took off into the sky, The Loonatics appeared in a land rover along with Jenna, Chris, Tigress, Balto and Po, as they looked over the damage of their resort's cafeteria, There was still flames burning like crazy near where the gas tank blew up, Rev and Ace found tables cut to pieces and the broken up chainsaw**

**"Wow this guy must have been one angry dude to destroy a chainsaw with his bare hands" Ace says while looking impressed at the crooked blade, Slam put some of the knives back into their proper boxes. ****Tech looked for any survivors until noticed Lexi laying in a pool of blood and breathing heavily from her claw wounds**

**"GUYS I'VE FOUND LEXI" Tech shouts catching Ace's attention as he comes running to Lexi's side**

**"What the fuck happened to her"**

**"I don't know but I smell, Were-Rider betrayal" Tech's eyes go wide when he realises what he just meant, but he doesn't have time to think before long due to Lexi being stretchered away by Balto and Jenna asking Rev for a status on Lexi but it looked like she would be K.I.A. if she didn't get treated quickly**

**"If she doesn't get the proper medication, she could die" Tech answers grimly as he climbs into the jeep with Slam and Duck as he looked to the horizion and sighed**

**"I hope you fight the control on you buddy, we need you more than ever, Lexi needs you" Tech mutters as the jeep dissapears over a dune.**

_**Dementia's Lair**_

**"Finally the crown jewel of my world takeover is finally here, in the form of Corey Syrus Whitefang, who is the most powerful being in the world" Dementia releases Corey from his restraining sleep as he stumbles from his restraints**

**"Rise, Were-Rider Apocalypse" Dementia whispers in Were-Rider's ear as he rises**

**"I am under your command master" **

**"Good boy, now destroy the Deadman Company as they come through Washington" Once given his orders by Dementia, Were-Rider sets off to Washington D.C. laying in wait for his ordered victims, Dementia felt a strange tingle as she sensed her human self trying to show through but she fought it off**

**"Maybe now I can get my revenge on that fucking Deadman Company, who made me like this" Dementia pondered her thoughts and looked towards her photo with Corey and their mother Jenna and their father Balto before punching the picture and looked at the picture with blood beggining to stain it as she cried silent tears because even the toughest demon has a heart.**

_**The Medical Bay Of Eagle Barracks**_

**When the team arrived in Seattle Washington they quickly got Lexi into the medical bay in the Alpha Barracks of Seattle Washington where an elderly looking wolf came to them**

**"And whats the matter here then Ace" the old man said while observing Lexi as Ace spoke**

**"Lexi was almost killed by her boyfriend in a fight" Ace replies as Lexi is taken into intensive care while the others sat and waited for news until one of the privates from Alpha Barracks came to see them**

**"Hi you must be Lance Coporal Ace" The wolf with blonde fur made Ace's mouth drop**

**"Am I in heaven?" Ace whispers excitedly like a child on his first day of school because the wolf he was staring at was wearing a skirt just below her knees and a white button-up shirt along with reading glasses on the ridge of her nose and those brown eyes, well don't get Ace started about the eyes, they were like chocolate on a saturday night after some champagne and a nice hot bath**

**"Ace, Ace, hello EARTH TO ACE, ANYONE HOME!" Jenna shouts in his earhole which snaps him into focus at the wolf looking at him before he sticks his hand out**

**"Yes I am Lance Coparal Ace, and you are?"**

**"Specialist Kate Monroe, trained in medicines and hand to hand combat" Kate replies with a giggle at the site of Ace as she shakes his hand and walks away swinging her hips lightly making Ace sway in perfect timing with them before he falls to the floor with Jenna beggining to tease him**

**"In love, are we Ace?" Jenna asks as Ace climbs back onto his seat with a face like a red tomato**

**"One thing, remind me to book an appoinment with her if I'm ill" Ace manages to comeback with as Dr. Winston comes out with test results along with Tech making Rev, Ace, Jenna and Balto stand up**

**"She's recovering fast but she is still badly hurt and I suggest she gets some rest, we've given her some sedatives to help her sleep if she is in pain during the night and during the operation she kept muttering a persons name, someone called Corey" **

**As soon as Corey's name was mentioned Ace jumped up and grabbed Winston's collar**

**"Why did she mention him Doc?"**

**"Because young man" Winston takes Ace's hands of his collar "Corey attacked Lexi"**

**As soon as the doctor got the word "Corey attacked Lexi" out Jenna jumped up in outrage and nearly punched the doctor if Rev hadn't have restrained her, but the Doctor brought Lexi out in a wheelchair**

**"It'll take a while for the adimantium to set in her body so make sure she is prone until it sets in" The doctor manages to get in before Ace takes the wheelchair handles and steers Lexi out of the hospital**

**"Thanks for the help Winston, it was really appreciated what you did" Tigress begins to say to Winston but Ace seems to be more focused on Kate as she walks past again only to talk to another officer, Ace feels his heart drop into his gut at the sight until they leave for their base**

** _That Night_**

**Lexi was thrashing around in her sleep that night at the vision she has involving her boyfriend and the world**

_**Lexi's dream (In Lexi's P.O.V.)**_

_As I walked through this barren land I notice blown up vehicles, body parts of the undead, my dead squadmates laying in broken and bloody heaps with some of them missing body parts_

_"What happened here?" I wonder to myself as I walked on through a completely destroyed Washington D.C. _

You came to me  
in a dream last night.

**My Boyfriend appeared in front of me in a light so bright I thought it was heaven**  
You were standing  
in a brilliant light.  
**I couldn't believe my eyes as I walk to him**  
One minute here  
but the next you were gone.  
**When I try to touch him he vanishes in a pale mist**  
I thought you could stay  
but I was so wrong.  
**"WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" I shout before a hole appears in the ground**  
The end is here  
The game is over  
No more pretending  
No more  
NO MORE!  
**When I thought things couldn't get any worse Were-Rider Wolverine appears**  
The end is here.  
The end is here.  
The end is here.  
THE END IS HERE!  
**I attempt to fight him but he is just too fast for me as he attracts his claws**  
THE END IS HERE!  
(musical interlude)  
**I try to scream as the I wait for the impact of his claws in my abdomen but it doesn't come**  
THE END IS HERE!

_End of Dream and P.O.V. _

**"Now that was creepy" Lexi whispers to herself as she feels her gut and feels the adimantium before changing into some clothes and taking a sword and leaving a note, as she put the sword in it's sheath she looked at the photo of her and Corey**

**"I will get you back, They can't take me**

**As she leaves the room she mutters**

**"I'm Free" Lexi says as she walks into the night with all the gear to take down Were-Rider and get her boyfriend back**


	7. Lexi Vs WereRider Apocalypse Part 1

"I knew I should have brought more water" the sunlight in the desert was blinding the pink rabbit but she knew she couldn't give up on her search for Corey, the very thought of him drove the rabbit further as she let her ears down so they didn't burn from the heat, ever since Corey betrayed Deadman company Lexi was constantly determined to bring him back to the base in one piece or dead if the situation called for it

"I wonder if he left any traces" She quickly thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could over the sand dunes but stumbled over the second sand hill and fell flat on her face

"I have to find him, I have to, I don't want to lose him to that bitch" Lexi says desperately as she passes out from the heat

**LEXI'S DREAM SEQUENCE 2 (Lexi's P.O.V.)**

_"Where the hell am I now?" I whisper harshly as a little girl helps me up catching me by surprise as I back up towards a wall completely awestricken at the little girl_

_"Don't be afraid mummy, I am Rosaline Alexis Whitefang and I am your future daughter" the little girl says to a startled me as she leads her future mother towards a beautiful crafted neibourghood but the worst of it was when I saw a really beautiful house in Acmetropalis with a really nice looking lawn, tall fence with white and blue patterns painted on it but what really caught my eye was the inside of the house_

_"So who's your father?" I ask but I quickly my answer when a really well built and muscular man comes walking down the stairs in just his bath towel, I couldn't help but stare at the abs he had which would give Ace a run for his money but I could do nothing but stare at him before I recieve something unexpected...He kissed me!_

_"How was work honey?" When he called me honey I instantly returned the kiss he gave me earlier before I reply with_

_"Very well, thanks babe" but as I began to get cosy in the dream, My dream husband Corey vanished but the little girl stayed with me as we walked to a grave in the cemetary which scares the living daylights outta me because I didn't know why this little girl took me here but as I look down my heart stops and a lump forms in my throat as I read the names on the grave_

_"**HERE LIES LEXI LOLA WHITEFANG, LOVING WIFE AND MOTHER, DIED PEACEFULLY ON MARCH 16th 2277" **_

_I Couldn't believe my eyes but then there was another two gravestones next to mine_

**"_HERE LIES COREY SYRUS WHITEFANG, DEDICATED FATHER, LOVING HUSBAND AND A FEARLESS COMMANDER OF THE DEADMAN CO., DIED PEACEFULLY ON MARCH 16th 2277"_**

**_"_**_Father couldn't handle losing you, so he shot himself with his Desert Eagle 10 straight in the mouth" Rose explains before she points the one in the middle_

**_"HERE LIES ROSALINE ALEXIS WHITEFANG, TO A LITTLE GIRL WHO NEVER SAW THE LIGHT AND IS SADLY MISSED, DIED ON JANUARY 18th 2276"_**

_I couldn't take anymore as I broke down crying into the tombstone of my future daughter and my future husband before I speak to Rosie_

_"Will I be able to stop this happening" I ask while choking back tears when my little girl spoke making my ears perk up_

_"Save my father from Auntie Sophia and end her madness" _

_"I will my little angel, and I will be a good mother to you when I concieve you" Rosie smiled as she hugged me_

_"Goodbye mommy" Rosie says while smiling as she dissapears_

**_END OF DREAM SEQUENCE AND P.O.V._**

**Lexi was gonna miss that little girl but it set her further on her goal to stopping her future father as she jumped to her feet and hitched a ride on a motorcycle which she forgot she owned as she drove off towards Doomsville, Pensalvaynia where Were-Rider was last spotted**

_**EAGLE BARRACKS**_

**"COMMANDER JENNA, LEXI'S MISSING!" Tech came rushing into Jenna's quarters while she and Ace were medatating which aggravated Jenna as she had discovered inner peace before she stood up and took a drink of cola**

**"What do you mean Lexi's missing, she's in her room resting from her injuries" Jenna begins explaining until Tech shows her Lexi's note but before she can read it Ace takes it and begins to read it**

**"Yep, she's gone to fight Corey" **

**"WHAT!" Jenna and Tech shouts which nearly deafened Ace**

**Ace felt Jenna's angst at her son going crazy but two equally powerful forces** **were gonna fight it out for the sake of the earth but to fight someone like Corey, well that was practically suicide to the guys but Ace knew it was something Lexi was willing to do to get Corey back.**

**"We need to let her do this for herself"**

**"But Ace..."**

**"NO BUT'S ABOUT IT, THIS IS SOMETHING SHE HAS TO DO FOR HERSELF AND IF SHE HAS TO, SHE WILL KILL COREY!" Ace closes the conversation with a look of anger at his commanding officer before leaving the room.**

_**DOOMSVILLE**_

**As Lexi arrived in Doomsville she wasn't exactly greeted friendly as she rid on by towards the nearest bar for a quick drink though while parking her motorcycle some hoodlums tried to steal it but Lexi warded them off with her brain blast making them run for the hills**

**"Damn kids, honestly" Lexi harshly mutters as she entered the tavern, half of the tavern looked hostile but they said nothing until Lexi ordered a drink**

**"Vodka shot extra strong" The bartender nods as he hands Lexi some Extra strong vodka and some shot glasses to drink from as she drank away her troubles from the fact her boyfriend betrayed her and the army**

**"Say little missy, you seem a little down, whats the matter?" The bartender asks kindly as Lexi downs her seventh shot of vodka and looks to the bartender with a pissed off yet drunk expression**

**"My prick of a boyfriend betrayed for another bitch *Hick*"**

**"Wow he sounds like a playa" The bartender continues to clean some more glasses while Lexi continued to explain with a shot glass in her hand and swaying lightly in her seat**

**"Oh believe me he is, I loved him so much, I want to be the mother of his kids, if the fucka *Hick, Burp* Lives that long when I'm done with him" Lexi says as she passes out from the drink but her head lands in a bucket of water in the back room as the bartender takes her into the back when a Juggernaut and an undead soldier attempt to hold up the store as the soldier bites a female customer which turns her into a zombie, sending scared customers into a frenzy as she attempted to eat her husband but is stopped by a shell to the head sending her brain splattering against the wall **

**"AHHHHH, what the..." The man about to be bitten by the zombie sees it falls onto it's knees and lands with a thud on the wooden floor of the tavern as Lexi takes down all the zombies in the room with her sword, Winchester rifle and Sawn-off shotgun even landing a few decent roundhouses and right hands**

**"BAR'S CLOSED ASSHOLE" Lexi shouts as she reloads her winchester and aims at the Chaser coming towards the bartender as she headshots it with a single shell before seeing to the juggernaut which had torn an innocent customer in half and fed it to the undead horde outside**

**"Jack take your customers to the roof, I'll deal with Juggernaut and his goons" Lexi orders as Jack the bartender takes his customers into the back room while Lexi continues to fight off the horde with a few bone crushing moves from her wrestling and Kung-fu lessons as she did a corkscrew moonsault into some zombies before hitting a superkick to the zombies head sending it flying across the room, one of them tried to bite Lexi's neck but she uses a spinebuster into the nearest bar table along with a rock bottom and a chokeslam but Lexi noticed a new creature named Nightmare as she speared it through the bar window and pounded it into the ground leaving blood and dark substance staining the road in the street but Nightmare grabs her throat as Lexi's stetson hat drops to the floor**

**"What do we have here then" Nightmare notices Lexi's dog tags and puts on a smug smile "A lieutenant for Deadman Company are we" The reply was a spit in the face from Lexi**

**"Bite me" **

**"Oh don't worry, he will" Lexi looks confused as she drops to the floor and picks up her black stetson and looks to the door as the door exploded into flame and the sight of one perticular person made Lexi shake with rage, the door blew off it's hinges with such force, it splintered against the wall**

**"HONEY...I'M HOME" Were-Rider shouts as he pulls out his shotgun and fires at Lexi only to miss**

**"COREY IT'S ME LEXI!, BABY FIGHT IT...FIGHT DEMENTIA'S CONTROL" her answer was a chain whip round her neck nearly choking her silly, Lexi knew something had changed in Rider's fighting style because Corey never EVER fought with a chain as his primary weapon of choice, Their was hundreds of differences like the flames surronding Rider were alot more wild than before, the skull of his were-rider self had the crow facepaint on it**

**"You must understand my dear...your precious Corey is dead" that struck one of the nerves in Lexi's heart as her eyes glowed pink with rage, the energy around her made her glow a dark pink and speak in a demonic voice as she sent Rider flying with a single blast,**

**"NEVER SAY TO ME, THE ONE I LOVE IS DEAD" Lexi emmitted the energy into one big blast which Rider returned with his own equally powerful blast which met in the middle setting everything in it's way on fire, Lexi tries to get the upper hand by moving forward only to get another blast knocking her back towards the end of the road, Rider came in with his claws from his knuckles as he discovers Lexi has a new power when he tries to claw into her she reverses him with an adimatium covered right hand to the face shocking the hell out of Rider as Lexi stands up covered in Adimantium armour**

**"This is new" Lexi mutters as she looks herself over before focusing on rider who had been recovering from that attack as he draws his guns but Lexi is quick on the draw as chains shoot from her arms taking the guns from her opponent **

**"Ok, wanna play rough uh, WANNA PLAY ROUGH, ok" Rider gets up and pulls out his chains "Say hello to my lil friends" a chain battle begins as all sorts of objects go flying with the chains as Lexi withdraws her chains and turns her arms into razors trying to phase Rider but slices a lamp post, a post box and supports to a humongous building making it collapse on Rider but it wasn't long before he clawed his way out of the rubble towards a battle hardened Lexi who was looking like she'd been in a firefight with the devil himself but as Rider was about to land the finishing blow he heard people coming as he transported away from the scene**

**"COME BACK, RIDER YOU COWARD, COME BACK!" Lexi shouts at the top of her lungs as her adimantium body dissapears and returns to normal, Lexi looked at the destruction she and Rider caused in the street of Doomsville which was a bit obvious for anyone to see, but what she didn't see was a jeep pull up behind her with Ace and Jenna holding their guns ready to fire until they see Lexi kneeling on the floor staring at the place Rider had vanished and all that was replaced was Jenna and Ace helping her into the jeep with words she couldn't make out like "You could have been killed" and "Your gonna be in so much trouble when we get back" as she blocked out all noises around her as she fell to sleep in the backseat of the jeep**

_**Back at Base**_

**"Lexi, what were you thinking?, you could have been killed" Tech started saying when Lexi woke up in her bunk room while Tech was bandaging her up as Lexi kept going through the past events in her head with what happened 17 hours ago, while she thought it over Jenna had come into the room to check on her which made Lexi stand up and try to explain her actions**

**"Commander, I..." Lexi began only for Jenna to shush her**

**"Not to worry, we payed compansation for Doomsville's destruction and your actions will not be convicted Lexi, in fact you've been promoted to Lieutenant because of your bravery to fight while injured, but your recklessness could have got you killed"**

**"Thank you Commander, but one thing"**

**"Yes?" Jenna stopped at the door and turned round to face Lexi so she could hear the lieutenant's question**

**"How do you break the Were-Rider curse?" Jenna looked sullen at the question before finally giving a pained answer which looked like she would burst into tears**

**"To break the curse of a Were-Rider...My...My son must die" Jenna replyed with the same look as Lexi gave her as they hugged each other and cried silent tears which was overheard by Po as he ran back to the bunkers with a quicker pace than normal as he ran through the door shouting**

**"GUYS!" **

**"Po could you knock next time" Duck said obviously annoyed he and Clarissa had been interrupted but Ace silenced him**

**"You were saying big guy" Ace asks so Po explains again**

**"Corey has the Were-Rider curse placed on him and we need to kill him to end it" Po said as the look he got was that of a funeral recessession at the thought of killing one of their own when Ace broke the silence**

**"Lexi will end it...she watched him turn evil, she can kill him" Everyone was shocked at the advice by Ace since he and Corey were best freinds but also Lexi's love rivals but to hear him speak like that shocked everyone in the room, Ace didn't say anything after that due to everyone going back to their own buiseness as he went outside to clear his mind about the current events that was unfolding from Corey betraying them to Lexi gaining new abilities, everything was just moving too fast for Ace, so he walks back to his dorm and packs his gym bag and walks to his motorcycle with a look of bemusment on his face as he drove off leaving a dust cloud behind him as he drove to Alpha base, Seattle and there stood his new girlfriend Kate**

**"Ready to go babe?"**

**"Yep just put your stuff on the back and hold on tight" Ace replies as he puts his motorcycle helmet on and begins to drive away with Kate towards an unknown location in America.**

_**Lexi's Dream Sequence 3**_

_"TRY TO TAKE ME DOWN NOW RIDER!" I shout towards the dream version of Were-Rider Apocalypse and was winning until Rider turned into Corey making my eyes widden before starting to fill with tears as my love spoke in a reassuring voice_

**_"Lexi, stay calm it's only me out of my Were-Rider form" _**_Corey says to me as I run and hug him as tears stream my eyes at the fact I was holding the one I loved again made my insides burst into flames with happiness as he spoke again_

**_"Baby, are you really prepared to kill the one you love just to save the world_**_**?"** I couldn't believe my ears_ _at what my boyfriend just said, he was actually expecting to die for the world, yet I wanted his child and to be his wife, now that dream will never come true if I kill Corey, Next thing I know Corey vanishes and i'm with my daughter Rosie again as I turn to her_

_"Rosie, Mummy has to make a difficult desiscion right now and it involves me killing daddy" my daughter looks to me upset at what I said which surprised me because everyone knew thats how you end the curse_

_"Mummy, Daddy needs to live, you need to destroy the source of his power which is his amulet which grants him his powers" I look confused until Rosie dangles a claw in her hand towards me, the claw just mesmerised me as I took it in my hand while I looked it over in awe, the claw had a clear voice calling to me telling me to put it on, I didn't have a choice as I it was so intoxicating as I tied the claw round my neck with a chain, when it granted me it's power, Rosie dissappeared but left the following words_

_"Save Daddy" The echoes in my head resounded as I woke up_

**_END OF P.O.V. AND DREAM SEQUENCE_**

**When Lexi woke back up again she looked at the time which read 4:16AM in the morning**

**"Christ have I been to sleep that long" Lexi quickly got changed and went into the breifing room only to be met by a panic stricken Rev and something about Ace dissapearing as she ran off to tell Jenna or Tigress not knowing a certain blue eyed danger had entered the base.**


	8. Lexi and Rev Vs WereRider Apocalypse

**The figure crept through the hallways of the dormitories looking for Lexi completely forgetting about Rev's GPS eyes as he spotted the intruder from a mile away as he rushes to apprehend him**

**"Halt, you are under Army base arrest, state your buisness here" the answer was a right hook to Rev's face sending him into the wall of his dorm which woke up Lexi in the process, the stranger pulled down his hood to reveal Were-Rider making Rev back up only for Rider to grab his throat and pin him against the wall, Rev's face went a bright blue from lack of air because Rev noticed Corey's eyes shine through the red somehow but knew his best friend wasn't coming back from the evil that consumed him**

**"You definetly ain't the best friend I graduated with from Acme Universaty" Was all the words Rev could get out before Rider attracted his claws from his knuckles scaring Rev witless as he closed his eyes waiting for his gut to be penetrated by razors but it didn't come like Rev expected because in a flash of pink Rider was sent crashing into the wall by non other than Lexi, and boy did she look angry because she was just coming out of her adimantium armour as it formed round her arms and become blades**

**"I do believe, bird was off the menu Corey" Lexi said as Corey staggered to his feet shocking Lexi because Corey was always at full strength except after a battle unless...It suddenly hit Lexi like a ton of bricks, everytime Corey exterted energy, Dementia kills him slowly until he dies, Lexi nodded towards Rev who used his speed to create a vortex of fire to try and snuff out Were-Rider's flames only to see Rider turn into Were-Rider Avatar and turn into a water typhoon which nearly drowns Rev and Lexi before Rider turns into a hurricane and it connects with Lexi's brain blast as he absorbs it and turns it into his own thunder storm as he unleashes lightining from his entire arm and electricutes Rev who was stood in a puddle of water and holds it steady until Lexi breaks it up with a running wall kick to Rider's head which releases Rev from his captive state of electricity as he retaliates with a speed vortex which traps Rider leaving him easy prey for Lexi until two blades appear on Rider's back breaking him free from his restraints as he throws them into the air and lands some left and right hands to Rev's face before trapping him in an earth vice and slamming the blades into Rev's chest**

**"REV!" Lexi shouts as Rider takes the blades from Rev's chest and slices off the roadrunner's head much to Lexi's horror as she let out a scream as the blood spurted from the runner's neck**

**"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Lexi shouts through tears as Rev's head lands near her feet making her back up like it was her own head on the floor, she couldn't believe it, this bastard had killed his own best friend which made Lexi even madder as she used her pyshic powers to summon up pieces of metal from the base as she slams it into Rider as the corrupted claw he had round his neck falls off leaving it vunerable as Lexi pulls out a tactical knife but as she plunges the blade into the claw it doesn't shatter instead it tries to cling to Lexi only for it to be stopped by a single round from a fire shotgun bullet which destroys it, **

**"NO!, But how?" Rider turned round to find Ace stood there with his shotgun smoking from the bullet it fired**

**"Last call on all freaks" Ace said as he turned the shotgun on Rider only to get it knocked from his hands and placed in Ace's mouth but before he could fire Lexi knocked it from Rider's hands hoping to grab the guys attention and it worked as she pinned him to the floor with her adimantium**

**"Now listen to me baby, Dementia is using you, she is planning to kill you when you kill us all, She doesn't give two fucks about you, please listen to me baby, I still love you, be my Were-Rider because I know you still have a heart" Lexi says softly as she places a tender kiss on Rider's lips turning him back to Corey, who now understands Dementia has been using him so he becomes Were-Rider again and sets off to kill Dementia**

**"What did you do Lex?"**

**"I set his soul straight" Lexi replies as Corey bursts through the side of the wall and drives away on a quad bike, Lexi looked towards the decapitated body of Rev and felt tears sting her eyes at her best friend who died trying to protect her.**

_**The next day...**_

**Ten bells tolled that day as an American flag draped coffin was carried to the harrlington national cemetery with a picture frame of Rev with with his wife and kids was placed on the coffin, Ace, Slam, Duck and Balto carried the casket to an empty grave where a priest was waiting to send Rev up to god, Lexi was crying silently on Jenna's shoulder as the coffin was placed on the ground before the vicar began**

**"Rev Thomas Runner, Staff Sergeant of the United States Of America 1st Eagle Marine corps of Washington D.C., Loving husband and father and a caring friend" as the priest continued Lexi and Rev's wife Sara left a two roses on the fallen hero's grave as the priest continued the ceremony as it began to rain which just added to everyone's pain as Sara muttered**

**"Rev, I know your upset but stop making it rain" **

**Lexi let out a small smile for her friend as the coffin was lowered into the groud **

**"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, Lord recieve this kind person who was cruelly taken away from us by another one of your children, Ahmen"**

**Ahmen" The crowd said as they slowly began to depart but Sara stayed by her husband's grave that night not wanting to leave and not wanting to let Rev go which made Lexi tear up at the sight, but it hit someone else in the hardest because hiding behind a tree just behind the bushes to the gates stood the man who took Rev's life, just stood in a shroud of shadows as he watched the procceddings with a small tear in his eye**

**"I'm sorry Rev, I don't know what came over me"**


End file.
